naszaeurowizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nasza Eurowizja 14
|nadawca = kbb|slogan = just fun|interval_act = |kierownik_wykonawczy = Miczel|kierownik_wykonawczy_(krajowy) = Kepano|uczestnicy = 49|title3 = Mapa uczestników|image2 =Mapka ne.png |fioletowy = Kraje które potwierdziły uczestnictwo.|limonkowy = Kraje, które dostały się do finału.|green = Kraje, które potwierdziły uczestnictwo i wybrały artystę.|row18 = Państwa niezakwalifikowane do finału.|żółty = Kraje, które uczestniczyły w poprzedniej edycji, ale nie uczestniczą w tej.|głosowanie = Jury przydziela od 1 do 8 oraz 10 i 12 punktów, a punkty widzów są odpowiednio obliczane by wynosiły sumę wszystkich głosów widowni.|poprzednia = ◄ 13. Nasza Eurowizja|następna = 15. Nasza Eurowizja ►|zarządcy = 20|występ_otwarcia = Półfinał 1: Kayah - Dawaj w długą Półfinał 2: Kayah feat. Idan Raichel - Po co Finał: Mix piosenek w Naszej Eurowizji (9 minut).|prowadzący = Amra Silajdžić|zero_punktów = , półfinał (jury) , półfinał (jury)|debiut = |powrót = |rezygnacja = |zwycięski_utwór = Superstar|zwycięzca = , Beatrich}}14. Konkurs Piosenki Naszej Eurowizji - dzięki zwycięstwu Bośni i Hercegowiny w poprzedniej edycji odbyła się 24, 25 i 26 stycznia 2020 roku w Zetra Olympic Hall w Sarajewie. Organizatorami byli Miczel i Kepano. Zasady Wykonawca może zostać wybrany przez zarządcę kraju wewnętrznie lub przez preselekcje. Piosenka może zostać wybrana tak samo jak wykonawca. W przeciwieństwie do prawdziwej Eurowizji - w Naszej Eurowizji przekleństwa / tematy TABU / polityka mogą się pojawiać. Nie pozwala się na wysyłanie piosenek, które w żadnym stopniu nie zawierają wokali wytworzonych przez człowieka. Do reprezentowania kraju dopuszczalni są reprezentanci z poprzednich lat w prawdziwej Eurowizji dla dorosłych. Nie pozwala się jednak, aby został wybrany uczestnik z tegorocznego Konkursu Eurowizji - chyba, że z innym utworem niż tym eurowizyjnym. Maksymalna liczba państw, którymi można zarządzać to ilość 2 państw. Selekcje Podobnie jak w poprzednich edycjach także w tej są organizowane selekcje. Poniżej wymienione zostały wszystkie selekcje organizowane w tej edycji oraz odnośniki do nich. * - Festivali i Këngës * - English Selections * - SzoSzo: Australia edition * - Dudelange Selections 4 * - Narodowy Program Wyboru Reprezentanta Polski do Sarajewa * - Türkler are choosing * - Svenska Val: Åland Edition Głosowanie Głosowanie odbędzie się w styczniu 2020 roku przed finałem. Przed głosowaniem na platformie watch2gether.com każda propozycja zostanie obejrzana przez zarządców krajów uczestniczących. Po ich obejrzeniu każdy przyzna swoje punkty. Punkty do rozdania będą wyglądały następująco: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10, 12. Głosowanie i punktacja zostają wyświetlone dzięki platformie Scorewiz. Półfinały Jeżeli mamy aktualnie 49 państw powstają dwa półfinały. 24 państwa zmierzą się w 1, 23 państwa w 2 (organizator znajduje się od razu w finale). Punktacja będzie taka, jak w finale tyle, że uczestnicy 2 półfinału nie głosują w 1 i na odwrót. Top 10 każdego półfinału kwalifikuje się do finału. Pozostałe 10 państw poza top 10 odpada i zostaje w półfinale. Może ich tylko uratować Wild-card losowany po wynikach półfinału. Punkty z półfinałów zostaną podane w innym terminie, bowiem po głosowaniu w półfinałach wyczytani zostaną tylko zakwalifikowani w losowej kolejności. Myślę, że nie wpłynie to na zabawę gdyż aby zarządca nie bawił się w finale musiałoby dojść do niezakwalifikowania się jego wszystkich piosenek, co przy top 10 raczej jest wręcz niemożliwe. Jeżeli jednak ktoś nie zakwalifikuje się, ma prawo oczywiście brać udział w finale, ale jako widz. Punkty w finale bez zmian - nawet jeżeli któryś z zarządców przepadnie w półfinałach swoje punkty może przekazać. Oznacza to, że w finale zawalczy 20 państw, a 10 przepadnie w półfinałach. Półfinały są rozplanowane następująco: Czwartek - losowanie numerów startowych półfinałów. Piątek - Pierwszy półfinał Sobota - Drugi półfinał (Tutaj po głosowaniu losowanie numerów startowych finału). Niedziela - Finał. Wiemy także, że wasz czas może nie pasować w półfinały i finał. Dlatego, jeżeli nie ma opcji abyście wzięli udział skontaktujcie się z Miczelem, a postara się on dokonać wszelkich starań, by zdobyć miejsce w innym półfinale. Jeżeli miejsce się nie znajdzie jesteśmy zmuszeni zdyskwalifikować zarządce i jego kraje, chyba że znajdzie się godny zastępca danej osoby. Przebieg konkursu Logo i slogan 31 grudnia 2019 roku podano slogan i logo 14 edycji konkursu. Sloganem zostało hasło 'just fun'. Oznaczało ono, że cały konkurs nie ma być jedną wielką rywalizacją i toksycznością, a zabawą - najlepiej tylko i wyłącznie. Starano się, aby logo było dosyć minimalistyczne. Widać na nim slogan, czyli 'just fun', a pod sloganem fajerwerk w neonowych kolorach. To pierwsze logo od 1 edycji, w którym nie ma tła jakiegoś tła, a także pierwsze logo jakiekolwiek bez podstawowych informacji (np. napisu Nasza Eurowizja). Prowadząca Prowadzącą konkurs została Amra Silajdžić. 'Modelka i tancerka z Bośni i Hercegowiny. Była to pierwsza edycja z tylko jedną prowadzącą. Pierwszy półfinał W pierwszym półfinale wzięły udział 25 państwa. Drugi półfinał W drugim półfinale wzięło udział 23 państwa. Finał W finale wystąpiły 23 państwa. Wygrała reprezentowana przez Beatrich z utworem "Superstar". Rywalizację zakończyła z łączną ilością 217 punktów. Menadżery uczestniczący [[KonTiX|'KonTiX]]https://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158232173 - , , , [[Slimitch|'Slimitch']]https://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158232008 - , , [[Angel|'Angel']]https://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158232179''' '- , [[DeadlyNeon|'DeadlyNeon']]https://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158232179 - , [[Miczel|'Miczel']]https://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158232176[[Miczel| ]]- , , [[Fizy|'Fizy']]https://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158232186 - , [[Kepano|'Kepano']]https://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158232187' '- , , [[Skynn|'Skynn']]https://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158232181 - , , [[Rosjanka|'Rosjanka']]https://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158232184' '- , , [[Minigunski|'Minigunski']]https://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158232185 - , [[Rodak|'Rodak']]https://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158232182 - , , [[RzeKa|'RzeKa']]https://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158232180 - , [[TrixonTrix|'TrixonTrix']]https://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158232188 - , [[Pieseł|'Pieseł']]https://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158232190 - , , 'Urbanhttps://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158232175 - , [[Turbosprężarka|'''Turbosprężarka]]https://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158232198 - , [[Waterflower|'Waterflower']] (powrót)https://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158232172 - , [[AnTron|'AnTron']] (powrót)https://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158232192 - , Maciekox (debiut) - , Viuu (debiut) - , Aktywni członkowie NEBU [[NatkaWpadka|'NatkaWpadka']] - w trakcie przygotowań do 6 edycji Naszej Eurowizji poinformowano, że nie będzie brać udziału w przyszłych edycjach z powodów nie ujawnianych publicznie. [[NEMESIS|'NEMESIS']] - zrezygnowała z 8 edycji, a także poinformowała, że prawdopodobnie nie będzie brała udziału w przyszłych. [[JuleczeQ|'JuleczeQ']] - jako iż potwierdzono, że jest to multikonto Slimitcha została zdyskwalifikowana i nie może brać udziału w przyszłych edycjach konkursu. [[Laurie|'Laurie']]' '- pierwotnie miała zadebiutować w konkursie, jednak po nie uzasadnionym wyjściu z serwera Discord nie odpowiadała na żadne wiadomości, przez co została zdyskwalifikowana. [[Mianio|'Mianio']]' '-''' 27 października 2019 publicznie na discordzie NEBU oznajmił, że z powodu niezadowolenia z wyników półfinału NE12, ogólnego działania konkursu i "braku gustu muzycznego uczestników" nie weźmie udziału w 13 edycji konkursu, jednocześnie rezygnując z udziału. Nie skomentował udziału w 14 edycji, ale prawdopodobnie nie weźmie udziału w konkursie, sugerując się jego prostackimi komentarzami. [[PPoskar|'''PPoskar]]' '- 14 grudnia 2019 na spotkaniu jego stacji w siedzibie w Wilnie została podjęta decyzja na temat udziału, a dokładniej na temat rezygnacji. Powodem rezygnacji przez niego było głównie znudzenie konkursem. Wspomnieli oni, także, że mała przerwa w udziale zrobi dobrze dla ich przyszłego uczestniczenia w konkursiehttps://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158232205. Przypisy Kategoria:Nasza Eurowizja Kategoria:Nasza Eurowizja 14